


Maria’s Strange Feelings

by SpinoKitten



Series: The HameFura Miraculous Ladybug AU [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)
Genre: Maria is confused, Maria questions things, She has fallen for Katarina both in-mask and out of it, poor maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoKitten/pseuds/SpinoKitten
Summary: Maria Campbell loves Katarina Claes. But, she also feels...something for her partner in crime-fighting, Kuro Neko. Why is life so confusing?
Relationships: Maria Campbell/Katarina Claes
Series: The HameFura Miraculous Ladybug AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855159
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Maria’s Strange Feelings

Maria Campbell, alter ego Shinybug, felt feelings. Very, very strange feelings. 

She knew she and the rest of the student council, sans Sirius, were in love with Katarina. However, she felt very similar feelings for her monster-fighting partner, Kuro Neko. 

It was probably just because their personalities were similar. Both Katarina and Kuro loved her sweets and would gobble them up faster than Maria thought possible for a human. Both had almost limitless energy, and both had an inclination to use farming references. 

(Heck, Maria was pretty sure she had seen Kuro’s staff turn into a hoe a few days ago. Kuro and Katarina would probably be good friends.) 

Maybe Maria‘s type was just brown-haired girls that liked to farm and were completely oblivious to everything around them, but she wasn’t sure. 

Actually, no, she was sure. Those where the types of girls she was in love with. 

...She was sure  someone on the council would be laughing their heads off about this. 


End file.
